


I had a little accident

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: What happens when Eren has something end a nice drive poorly?





	I had a little accident

Cruising down the road. No one else in the car. Eren had just dropped off his date at their house, and now was on his way home smiling.  Music turned up, windows down. Driving his dad’s car, he was being careful like always.

That’s when things got a little intense. He stopped like he was supposed to at a four way intersection. Then as he went seeing it was safe, some douche bag came out of nowhere and  ** _BAM_**.

Luckily Eren was unhurt, but when he got out of the car he started to panic. There was some serious damage. He was extremely lucky to have not been hurt in the crash.

He assured the other driver he was not hurt and they swamped insurance information, and then Eren picked up the phone and called his Papa. Damn he hoped he wouldn’t be angry.

“Hello?” The familiar voice of Levi, the man who had been raising him since he was young sounded from the other side of the phone. It had some worry, usually Eren did not call unless something was very wrong.

“Papa….I got into a minor accident…I’m so sorry. The car is damaged, not totaled, but damaged.” Crying began after he said that. He knew how angry Levi could get, and just how much that car meant to the short male.

Levi sat there for a few moments. He started racking his brain, and trying hard not to yell at Eren. An accident was an accident. The more important thing was that Eren was okay, and he had a feeling there was more to the story than Eren had told him.

“Eren, calm down, stop crying. It isn’t that big of a deal, we can get the car fixed. Now tell me, are you alright?” The soft and understanding tone came off as a surprise to Eren. Especially given how Levi usually reacted when he got himself into trouble.

“I’m fine, the paramedics are checking me still. They just want to be sure. I’m really sorry I got the car damaged. Can you come pick me up? The officers here do not think it’s a good idea to have me drive the car.” He manages between moments of sobbing.

“Of course Eren, but your answer to this next question determines rather or not you get a lecture from me on the way home, and I expect honesty.” As always, that was the most important thing to Levi knowing that Eren was okay, and now he needed his honesty.

“Where you at fault in this accident?” That was only to see how Eren reacted. He knew better than to not ask, but he really didn’t see the point to punishing Eren if he was honest.

Eren was starting to calm down. “No I wasn’t. The other guy came out of nowhere. He even owned up to it with the police.” Of course that could be easily corroborated with anyone else there.

“Good, then we have no problems. Where are you?”

Eren let out a sigh of relief.  “On the corner at Syndey way. I have to wait for you here, but I’ve got my phone.”

“Good, I’ll be there soon.” The phone clicked and Eren sat down to wait.

It was about five minutes of a wait for Levi to get there, but hey it was important to wait.

Eren got in the car and buckled up, then Levi went a direction other than home. This came off as a surprise to Eren, so he looked to Levi as if asking for an explanation.

“I am getting you checked out, because there is a chance you are injured and don’t know it yet. It happens all the times after minor car accidents, and the only way to know for sure is going to a hospital, I know you hate them, but it’s for your own good.” Levi says.

Eren was about to object, but realized Levi was right. Instead he smiled. “Thanks papa, you always look out for me.”

“Just as I should, son.”


End file.
